User talk:InternetLOL/E/A Fists of Energy
Lol. - Taeryn 20:56, 22 September 2007 (CEST) TyFire Tock 20:58, 22 September 2007 (CEST) lol is this some kind of joke... [[User:Edwina Elbert|'Edwina Elbert']] 11:46, 23 September 2007 (CEST) Nope, It actually does work, better than a normal nuker.Fire Tock 15:48, 23 September 2007 (CEST) :lolwut? thumb|lolwut? –Ichigo724 16:27, 23 September 2007 (CEST) Btw, it does work, but I think the name is the most descriptive but a little gay. What should i change it to?Fire Tock 15:51, 23 September 2007 (CEST) Heh... hah... hee heee hee... HAHAHAAAHAA! *you get the point*--[[User:Advent.mongoose|'Advent Mongoose']] (''talk'') 06:48, 24 September 2007 (CEST) Just had to comment again this is truely jaw dropping. --[[User:Advent.mongoose|'Advent Mongoose']] (''talk'') 04:58, 25 September 2007 (CEST) In the way of how rediculous it is? Or because it's so rediculus but still works?Fire Tockimage:User Fire Tock Sig.png 16:04, 25 September 2007 (CEST) :He means it's horrible. I'd say it nicer, but I can't. –Ichigo724 17:00, 25 September 2007 (CEST) wow, just wow. Grats, you fail GW. --216.244.63.93 04:24, 15 October 2007 (CEST) You guys area ll saying bad things about this. It's supposed to be tested. Have any of you even tried it!?!Fire Tockimage:User Fire Tock Sig.png 16:17, 15 October 2007 (CEST) You don't need to try this build to tell that it sucks, I'd rather have an ele bring no skills at all than this piece of garbage --66.245.82.19 23:55, 15 October 2007 (CEST) Ele+frenzy+sword > this :D Lord Belar 00:00, 16 October 2007 (CEST) I see a 70AL class with a shadow step, a blockable lead followed by an unblockable offhand followed by no dual attack, two PvE skills to apply one terrible condition, and a form that negates everything else. Oh, and no damage and no Elementalist skills, and it requires a specific set of unique daggers that correspond in no way with any skill on this bar excepting the fact that they're daggers. Horrible. --71.229.204.25 00:03, 16 October 2007 (CEST) What about the Build:E/A Shocking Spider? Basically the same buid. Why was that voted "Acceptable" and you think this is more idiotic than Togo?Fire Tockimage:User Fire Tock Sig.png 01:36, 16 October 2007 (CEST) The same build? Really? Would I be breaking PvX:NPA if I asked Mr. Tock to uninstall? --71.229.204.25 01:38, 16 October 2007 (CEST) I don't think so. Shocking spider has a worthwhile elite that makes sense with the rest of the build, a reason for an ele primary, a good attack chain and no reliance on PvE skills, as well as KDs and a decent spike. Yours has none of that. And, if it did, it would be deleted for being a dupe of the aforementioned build. Lord Belar 01:43, 16 October 2007 (CEST) Move To Category:Humor. Lord Belar 01:52, 16 October 2007 (CEST) :Seconded. --InternetLOL 02:01, 16 October 2007 (CEST) ::Good enough for me. :D Lord Belar 02:01, 16 October 2007 (CEST) :::Done. Lord Belar 02:03, 16 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Your userspace, or mine? Lord Belar 02:47, 16 October 2007 (CEST) :::::I'll take it if you don't want to. --InternetLOL 02:49, 16 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::Go ahead, it's all yours. Lord Belar 02:50, 16 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::D --InternetLOL 02:51, 16 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Lol Lord Belar 02:53, 16 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Wikicode gets annoying sometimes. :D Lord Belar 02:56, 16 October 2007 (CEST) Whatever FIne, If that's the way you want to play. In about a month or so when this build is deleted i'll bring it back and change the name. If you're smart you'll remember it. But remember... I won't give up.Fire Tockimage:User Fire Tock Sig.png 02:31, 16 October 2007 (CEST) :A threat to return? How cliché. Let's implement it into a movie and make millions--no, billions -- Wyvern 02:37, 16 October 2007 (CEST) ::FISTS OF ENERGY 2: THE RECKONING. --InternetLOL 02:41, 16 October 2007 (CEST) Even if we don't remember, it'll be just as stupid then, and get deleted anyways. Also, lmao@above. :D Lord Belar 02:46, 16 October 2007 (CEST) ToucheFire Tockimage:User Fire Tock Sig.png 02:53, 16 October 2007 (CEST)